Boy Translation
by The Missing Dream
Summary: Mikan never smiled in a school picture.. What made her do such thing? Will she even recover? Read and find out.. :D This is my first complete fanfic.. :


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice..

Summary: Mikan never smiled in school pictures.. Why did she choose to do such thing? Will she even recover? :D

A/N: well, since i haven't have time to type new chapters for my other stories, i decided to post this instead.. so please bare with me and please vote in my poll.. :D it really helps... hehe...  
Her star-lite starlite dreams, hope you will enjoy this.. hehe.. and i mss chatting with you already.. hehe.. XP

to the readers of this, thank you for taking your time reading... hehe.. hope you will review to this story.. i would gladly love to hear from you.. :D

Now! on with the story... :D

-Boy Translation-

I'm Mikan Sakura and I hated school photos since when I was old enough and until now that I'm 15, nothing really changed. Every school year people would ask me, "Mikan, how come you weren't smiling?" or "Mikan, how come you never smile?" and I'll always reply with a glare. Just a glare and they would walk away. But somehow, someone would ask again until everyone in the whole school had asked. I got used to it after years and years, but this year it was different. I still didn't smile though and people still asked me why but this year it was just sort of different. This year, it wasn't totally _everyone_ who asked.

I walked out of the classroom and walked to my locker. I took my books and headed for my next class. I quickly looked for my usual desk, but instead I saw someone seating on it. I headed towards it and once I did I asked the boy—who seemingly looked familiar—why he was sitting on my desk. He didn't reply and I just ignored him and sat to the one beside him. Once the class had started the teacher had finally introduced him. His name was Natsume Hyuuga, he was a new student that used to go to Alice Academy, _my middle school_ and he was suppose to go here for high school but decided to transfer to the other one instead. Ah, that would explain the familiar face. But I still don't really know him though.

Later on during the class, people were still asking me why I hadn't smiled for the school pictures. But I had answered this one and explained that I never smile to begin with, so why smile in a school picture? They just stared at me and muttered "Oh..". Every time people would ask me again, I would catch the new guy, Natsume eying me. I glared at him when he did so. Every day after that, I would catch him sitting on my seat. And I would always ask him why but on the 4th day he asked, "If I give you your seat back, can we be friends?"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"Can we be friends?" He repeated looking desperate.

"Why don't we hangout first?" I said confused.

"Great! Meet me in the library after school." he said suddenly smiling and getting up from my desk and onto the one beside it.

Uh... what the hell just happened? But I met him in the library anyway. It was weird because, he told me to come there but we did absolutely nothing at all but talk. It felt really weird, but I think I've already knew him my entire life. And I liked it. I liked him. We became friends after a while and after that everyday we'd meet in the library after school and we'd talk and do whatever we want. Everyday it was always so fun and just comfortable. But one day, I realized... he never asked me why I never smiled. Not once.

So I'm sitting here, staring at him. Pretending to look at a book. But really, I was curiously watching him... figuring out his thoughts and emotion. What's he thinking? I wanna know. I wanna know so badly. Why isn't he asking like everyone else? Is he not curious? Does he not care? Maybe that is it. He doesn't care. But still, I wanna know why, I wanna know why he's not asking me. Why he's not as curious as everyone else. Ask me... Why don't I smile. Ask me... Ask me now.

But he didn't. It turned to be the opposite.

"Hey," I said catching his attention.

He quickly turned to face me, smiled and said, "Yeah?"

"Why... Why aren't you asking me like everyone else?" I asked slowly.

He blinked and asked, "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head and quickly said, "I meant, don't you wanna know why I don't smile?"

His faced dimmed and his wide sweet smile quickly turned into a frown. His eyes turned away from mines and whispered, "That's because, I already know."

"What?" I asked blinking.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Okay fine." I said softly I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "You know.. There was this little girl that had her hair put in pigtails by her mom. Her mom said it was cute. So she had believed her, like always. So that day, she was playing with a boy that she thought was cute in day care when he told her, "Y_ou're not allowed to smile. You're even scarier when you smile. And what's with those pigtails? They look stupid. It doesn't fit you, you're ugly_." When she got home she took out her pigtails and cried on her bed. After that, the little girl never did smile again nor did she listen to anyone when they'd say she looked nice or cute or even beautiful."

As I finished my story I looked down to look at his face again but noticed that he was already looking at me. I couldn't understand the look on his face, but I think he looked a bit hurt.

He sighed and softly he said, "Mi-chan..."

I froze in an instant. Only one person in my whole non-smiling life ever called me by that name. And it was, _Nat-chan_. _He_ was Nat-chan. That's why he looked so familiar. That's why I felt like he knew me in an instant. That's the reason why he knew my name to begin with, not because everyone was saying my name but because _he knew me_. He was Nat-chan. Natsume Hyuuga. Why hadn't I thought of it?

"_Nat-chan?_" I asked with my wide eye open and my heart about to scream out.

His face burning red as he nodded. And as he did so, I got up out my desk, grabbed my binder and began walking out. Out of the room... and away from _Natsume Hyuuga_, the boy in day care who had told that little girl... _that little girl who was me_, and told her that she wasn't allowed to smile and that she was ugly.

But then I suddenly felt him hugged me from behind stopping me from walking away. I tried to push him off but I wasn't strong enough. He rested his head on my shoulders and whispered, "Mikan..." As he said my name tears came running down from my eyes to my cheeks. But he continued to talk as I continued to stand still. "There was a little boy that was dropped of by his father in a day care. He looked around and found nobody that he'd like to play with. Until he saw her. The little girl in pigtails playing all alone beside two guys playing with the blocks. He walked up to her and asked, "Hey, do you want to play?" The little girl politely said "Sure!" and played with the little boy. The little boy was really happy that she had said yes. And so every single day that they would meet in the day care, they would play and play. And that was when they became friends. And that's also the day that she smiled. The little boy was frozen to his place when she did so. And so he said to her, 'Y_ou're not allowed to smile. You're even scarier when you smile. And what is it with those pigtails? They look stupid. It doesn't fit you, you're ugly_.'"

As I heard the last line. I tried to pull myself off of his grab. But it didn't work. He held me closer and continued, "But, shall I translate what the little _cute_ boy really wanted to say? '_Oh no. She's so cute when she smiles. And those pigtails, they even make her look even more beautiful. Oh no, I don't want others to see. I only want it for me._'"

Then after he had finished, he kissed my left cheek and said, "I love you Sakura Mikan. I love you so much. I'm sorry, I made you stop smiling. I missed your pigtails, you know." As tears came running down my face I whispered, "I love you too, Natsume..." And for the first time since day care, I smiled. I smiled for Natsume Hyuuga, the boy in day care who made me stop smiling in the first place.

"So, did you really think I was _cute_?" he asked.

-The End-

A/N: So? How was it? Please review... :D


End file.
